Ever After: Loveless Blade
Ever After: Loveless Blade is the 3rd Everafter fighting game that plays like Ever After: Calamity Trigger and it's sequel. Story Takes place after the events of Eternal Destiny and the death of King Cole. Red found out that Wolf has returned to life by Mary, aided by a mysterious woman who bears the power to create ice. She has to defeat him once again while having to cross path with old rivals and new enemies as well as a young woman assisted by her 'imaginary' friends. Characters Returning Humpty, the final boss of Calamity Trigger, returns as the sub boss while Wolf serves as the game's final boss. New *'Dorothy' - A young woman from Kansas. When a tornado struck her home, she ended up in the land of Oz where she embarked on an adventure. After her long quest, she was awoken and found out that she was in Everafter. Vowing for her freedom, she enlists her friends to assist her. She wears her Red Shoes which suits well in combat as she fights with mainly kicks. She was the game's protagonist. *'Scarecrow' - The Brains of Dorothy's group. He was an intelligent gentleman who uses fires attacks. *'Tin Man' - The Muscles of Dorothy's group. His machine-like strength enables him to overcome any obstacles in his way. *'Cowardly Lion' - The Reaper of Dorothy's group. Using his claws as his own weapons, he can strike without warning with his powerful slashing attacks. *'Beast' - A monstrous deviant who is a gentleman at heart. He aims to overthrow the chairman and rule Grimmoire. In battle, he uses his brute strength and he can easily find weaknesses on his opponents to exploit. He was the game's secondary antagonist but he bears no connection to the main story. *'Belle' - Beast's true love. After her father died at the hands of Wolf, she was sent to Everafter since she was in love with Beast. Few months later, she was released and put to work as Humpty's Songstress. She'll have to make sure she have to keep her affection with Beast a secret. Her fighting style revolves on singing & dancing. *'Captain Hook' - A notorious pirate captain who keeps getting nightmares caused by Peter Pan who traumatized him most of the time. He called Humpty's army to capture him and put him away. After his nightmares been put away, He was hired by Dr. Crooked to work as a Guard Captain. Little known fact: He secretly worked as Beast's right hand man and aids him on his attempt to take down Chairman Humpty. He fights with his Hook that changes to any weapon to suit his fighting style, altering his moveset. *'Gen. Charming' - Based on Prince Charming. He was a war hero who was hired by Chairman Humpty to lead the troops and he will stop at nothing to fulfill his true objective: Eliminate Big Bad Wolf. His weapon of choice is a rifle with bayonet as well as the grenades he can toss at his target. *'Athos' - One of the Chairman's trusted bodyguards. He's willing to neutralize Red and he will not hesitate to fend off anyone who gets in his way. He uses a sword in combat while aided by Aramis, who wields a halberd, and Porthos, who fights with his musket. *'Black Knight' - His name is Johnathan 'Black' Knight. A wanted criminal who has been put into Everafter. His armor, a mysterious artifact that only he can use, has the incredible ability to adapt to any situation in combat. *'Snow Queen' - The game's main antagonist. She was locked in the asylum by the order of Chairman Humpty. Years later, she has left Grimmoire for a reason, to kill Red and resurrect Wolf. Her ice powers let her create anything of shape and sizes out of ice. She serves as the Mid-Boss and she was Dorothy's sister known as Helena. *'Peter Pan' - A DLC Character. Peter was Captain Hook's old rival. He uses aerial attacks as he can fly. *'Headless Horseman' - A DLC Character. Armed with a longsword and he can hurl Pumpkin bombs.Category:Fighting Games Category:Everafter Category:SNAFU Games Category:Sequels Category:Bleedman Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 720 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games